


Музицирование и мандрагора

by YellowClown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: Альбус хочет стать анимагом, и над Годриковой впадиной так удачно собирается буря.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Для понимания фика желательно быть в курсе того, как происходит обучение будущего анимага. Итак, чтобы стать анимагом, нужно сначала месяц проносить листок мандрагоры под языком, его нельзя ни вынимать, ни глотать. После в полнолуние лист нужно поместить в хрустальный (и наполненный слюной) фиал, поставить его под прямой лунный свет. Добавить свой волос, серебряную чашку росы с места, куда семь дней не ходили люди и не падал солнечный свет, и куколку бабочки "мертвая голова". Поместить в темное место и не доставать до ближайшей грозы, каждый вечер читать определенное заклинание. Когда начнется гроза, нужно взять фиал (зелье в нем станет кроваво-красным), отправиться в безлюдное место, выпить его и снова наложить на себя заклинание, собственно, после этого происходит трансформация.
> 
> ссылка на статью - http://ru.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%B3

Облака над Годриковой лощиной окрасились в свинцово-серый цвет; в них гремел гром, спускаясь на землю, раскатываясь по лесу, усиляясь, кажется, у самого дома Дамблдоров. Да, это определенно было так; тучи клубились над этим жилищем и словно притягивали к себе все остальные, те, что были подальше.

Геллерт любил дожди — в них можно было легко исчезнуть. Но близилась настоящая буря.

— Это будет твоя ночь, Альбус, верно? — привычно улыбаясь, протянул он, чуть оторвав пальцы от клавиш пианино, а потом вновь нажал. Старый инструмент, на котором в семье Дамблдоров никто не играл, жалобно протянул продолжение мелодии, и Альбус, осторожно обнимавший Геллерта со спины, вздрогнул.

— Моя? — спросил он.

— Да, твоя. У твоих поцелуев был мандрагоровый привкус до вчерашнего дня, мой милый.

Геллерт продолжил. Если и было нужно ему умение музицировать, так именно сейчас: Геллерт прекрасно знал, насколько Альбус любил его игру. Любил искренне и беззаветно, следил за движениями егго пальцев и, кажется, был готов каждый целовать.

Пальцы на плечах Геллерта сжались, да так, что ему даже стало больно, но он не прервался. Каким бы он был музыкантом, если б остановился?! Геллерт привык во всем быть лучшим, даже если Альбус причиняет ему боль. Это ведь вовсе не страшно на самом деле.

— Давно ты… — пробормотал тот, прижимаясь щекой к затылку Геллерта, и его длинные жесткие волосы защекотали шею.

— Ну, ты начал целовать меня на прошедшей неделе, стало быть, с неделю, — лукаво ответил Геллерт, и, случайно нажав одну из черных клавиш, с удвоенным усердием продолжил играть. Альбус даже не заметил ошибки; Альбус был полным профаном в музыке, но на Геллерта смотрел, как на маэстро, и тому это было по душе. — Как тебе эта мелодия?

За окном порывисто подул ветер, ветка ударила в окно.

— Нравится, — дрогнувшим голосом ответил Альбус.

Геллерт довольно ухмыльнулся и, поставив звонкую точку, отнял руки от пианино, схватил Альбуса за холодные ладони. Запрокинув голову, он посмотрел на Альбуса снизу: забавно было разглядывать его короткую бородку, подмечать блеск очков и едва заметный румянец. Альбуса это больше смущало, чем забавляло, но Геллерт не беспокоился об этом.

— Я верю, что у тебя все получится. В кого ты хочешь превратиться? — игриво протянул Геллерт, целуя бледные костяшки пальцев Альбуса.

Тот печально вздохнул.

— От моего желания ничего не зависит. Надеюсь лишь, что это не кабан.

— Да, — согласился Геллерт, — было бы обидно знать, что всю свою жизнь ты был свиньей в душе. Но, знаешь, если вдруг ты не найдешь одежды, ты даже свиньей ко мне прийти можешь… А-а, кого я обманываю, — вдруг осекся он, резко выскальзывая из холодных объятий Альбуса, и уже через миг уперся лбом в его лоб. — Ты будешь фениксом.

— Это ты решил из-за моего патронуса?

— Ну, или, — пожал плечами Геллерт, — потому что ты был невероятно горяч позавчера ночью. — Он облизнул тонкие губы.

Альбус сначала застыл, а потом невесело рассмеялся. Что ж, анимагия должна была вызывать у него азарт, будоражащий кровь, а вовсе не страх, и теперь Геллерт был доволен. В конце концов, он был бы рад иметь подле себя анимага.

Всё озарила вспышка молнии, и новый раскат грома раздался прямо над домом. Альбус вздрогнул, и Геллерт ухватил узел белоснежного шейного платка и распустил его, забирая платок себе.

— Ты же не хочешь испачкать его, пока будешь бродить по лесам да болотам? — прошептал он, глядя Альбусу в глаза, а потом прижал шелковую ткань к губам.

Альбус рвано выдохнул и кивнул,и, достав из кармана палочку, сделал неловкий шаг назад. Геллерт кивнул на дверь, за которой бушевала стихия, и усмехнулся:

— Уходи и без перьев не возвращайся.

Коротко улыбнувшись в ответ, Альбус пошел к лестнице. Геллерт понятия не имел, где он хранил свой настой росы, но это было и к лучшему. Ему и самому было любопытно, кем же станет Альбус в итоге, а потому росу тревожить было ну никак нельзя.

Буря усиливалась, и оба они были ей рады.


End file.
